The invention relates to yarn bobbin support apparatus.
In many textile producing machines, it is necessary to provide yarn supply devices adjacent the operating region of the machine so that the yarn may be drawn off from bobbins and supplied to the machine at the correct tension. The number of bobbins required is frequently very large and it is often found desirable to use large-diameter yarn bobbins or packages, and advantageously to tie the trailing yarn end of a part-spent bobbin to the leading end of the yarn on a replacement bobbin, which is positioned adjacent the first-mentioned bobbin, so that the change-over from the spent bobbin can take place without interruption of the yarn supply.
In certain circumstances it becomes necessary to supply yarn from certain of the bobbins at a different tension than from the remainder. Such an arrangement would, for example, be necessary where the textile machine is a knitting machine equipped with striping attachments which vary the incidence of the appearance of a yarn at the front surface of the fabric being knitted and which are not assisted by additional yarn feed devices, for example, incorporating positive feed.